youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
The Cartoon King
CartoonRockz's Movie-Spoof of "The Lion King" Cast *Baby Infant Simba - Baby Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Young Simba - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Adult Simba - Milo Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Young Nala - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) *Adult Nala - Princess Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Timon - Mario (Super Mario Bros) *Pumbaa - Luigi (Super Mario Bros) *Mufasa - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Sarabi - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2) *Scar - Lord Farquaad (Shrek) *Shenzi - Mrs. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Banzai - Mr. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Ed - Victor Quartermaine (Wallace and Gromit) *Rafiki - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Zazu - Fievel (An American Tail) *Sarafina - Mulan (Mulan 1 & 2) *The Mouse - Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets) *The Cricket - Bullseye (Toy Story 2) *Gopher the Groundhog - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *The Hyenas - Various Villain Cats and Dogs *The Chameleon - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) *The Wildebeests Stampede - Brontosarurses (King Kong 2005), Stampede (Jumanji) and Water Buffaloes (The Jungle Book (2016)) *The Vultures/Buzzards - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *The Beetle - Elmo (Sesame Street (Season 30)) *Simba and Nala's Baby Cub - Baby Hercules (Hercules) *Lions - Various Humans, Incents, Toys and Smurfs *The Wild Animals as Themselves Scenes *1 - "The Circle of Life" *2 - Loard Farquaad/Geppetto and Lord Farquaad's Conversation *3 - Pinocchio's First Day *4 - (A) Pinocchio's Pouncing Lesson/Hyenas in the Pridelands *4 - (B) "The Morning Report"/Hyenas in the Pridelands *5 - Pinoochio and Lord Farquaad's Conversation *6 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" *7 - The Elephant Graveyard *8 - King of the Past/"Be Prepeard" *9 - The Stampede!/Geppetto's Death/Pinocchio's Exile and Runs Away *10 - Lord Farquaad Takes Over Pride Rock *11 - Meet Mario and Luigi *12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *13 - Fievel and Lord Farquaad's Conversation/Lord Farquaad in Command *14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *15 - Princess Kida Chased Luigi/The Reunion *16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *17 - Milo Thatch and Princess Kida's Argument/Hiro Hamada's Wisdom/Milo Thatch's Destiny *18 - Milo Thatch's Return/Mario and Luigi's Distraction *19 - Milo Thatch Confornts Lord Farquaad/Milo Thatch Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *20 - Milo Thatch vs Lord Farquaad/Lord Farquaad's Death/Happy Ending in the Pridelands *21 - End Credits ("Busa Simba")/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)" Movie Used: *The Lion King (1994) Clips of Movies/Tv Series/Video Games Used: *Pinocchio (1940) *Lilo and Stitch (2002) *Stitch the Movie (2003) *Lilo and Stitch Series (2003) *Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch has a Glitch (2005) *Leroy and Stitch (2006) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) *Atlantis: Milo's Return (2003) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *Mulan (1998) *Mulan 2 (2005) *Shrek (2001) *Chicken Run (2000) *Wallace and Gromit: The Cruse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) *Wallace and Gromit: The Matter of the Death (2008) *Mario Party 4 (2002) *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (2003) *Mario Power Tennis (2004) *Mario Superstar Baseball (2005) *Mario Super Sluggers (2008) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Luigi's Mansion (2001) *Luigi's Mansion 2: Dark Moon (2013) *Mario Sports Mix (2011) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *New Super Mario Bros (2006) *New Super Mario Bros Wii (2009) *New Super Mario Bros 2 (2012) *New Super Mario Bros U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Super Mario 3D Land (2011) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail: Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *Hercules (1997) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story of Terror (2013) *Toy Story: That Time Forgot (2014) *A Bug's Life (1998) *The Smurfs (2011) *The Smurfs 2 (2013) *The Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) *Kingdom Hearts (2002) *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) *Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (2017) *The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992) *Muppet Treasure Island (1996) *Muppets From Space (1999) *The Muppets (2011) *Muppets Most Wanted (2014) *Cinderella (1950) *Cinderella 2: Dream Come True (2002) *Beauty And The Beast (1991) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *The Rugrats Movie (1998) *All Dogs Goes to Heaven (1989) *All Dogs Goes to Heaven 2 (1996) *All Dogs Goes to Heaven Series (1996) *An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) *The Wild (2006) *Tarzan (1999) *Tarzan 2 (2005) *Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers (1989) *Foster's House of Imaginary Friends (2004) *Balto (1995) *Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) *Madagascar (2005) *Felidae (1994) *Up (2009) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Bambi (1942) *Bambi 2 (2006) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *King Kong (2005) *Jumanji (1995) *The Jungle Book (2016) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *ElmoPalooza (1998) *Sesame Street Season 30 (1998) *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) *CinderElmo (1999) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Wild Kratts (2011) *Ice Age (2002) *The Secret of Kells (2010) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *Cats and Dogs (2001) *Cats and Dogs: The Revange of Kitty Galore (2010) *Spirit: Stallion Of the Cimarron (2002) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Kimba The White Lion (1965) *The New Adventures Of Kimba The White Lion (1989) *Jungle Emperor Leo (1997) *Beauty And The Beast (2017) *Jungle Cubs (1996) Category:CartoonRockz Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoofs